Ghost Rule
Ghost Rule (ゴーストルール) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che debuttato nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone DX scritto e prodotto da DECO*27 e arrangiati da Naoki Itai. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone debutatto nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone DX come una delle due nuove canzoni da apparire nel rilascio fisico del gioco. È stato successivamente disponibile in versione digitale come DLC il 14 dicembre 2017. Info di gioco di ritmo ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade/Future Tone DX'' Liriche Giapponese=どうだっていい言を　嘘って吐いて戻れない 時効なんてやってこない　奪ったように奪われて 今日だって叶わない　思ったように騙せない 腐っている僕には　腐ったものが理解らない おいでココまで　捨てい 「隠して仕舞ったんだ」 メーデー　僕と判っても　もう抱き締めなくて易々んだよ メーデー　僕が解ったら　もう一度嘲笑ってくれるかな マボロシだって知るんだよ 嘘憑きだって知るんだよ ネェ NO だって言う筈が　キョドって YES を声に出す 後悔の脆弱は　騙したほうが正義なの 卑怯だって構わない　祈っておいてそれはない 飾っていた饒舌が　墓穴を掘って焼ける様 負い目どこまで　灰色 被害者ヅラしたって メーデー　僕を叱ってよ　正直者が夢見たいなら メーデー　僕を裁いてよ　最後まで甘えてしまうのは 亡霊だって知るんだよ 空白だって知るんだよ ネェ 足りないものを望んだら　僕じゃない僕に出逢ったよ それでも前に進んだの　クラクラしちゃう夜も 足りない僕を愛してよ　 EGO－MAMA が僕を育てたの きみには僕が見えるかな　孤毒なピエロが メーデー　僕と判っても　もう抱き締めなくて易々んだよ メーデー　僕が解ったら　もう一度嘲笑ってくれるかな メーデー　僕を叱ってよ　正直者が夢見たいなら メーデー　僕を裁いてよ　最後まで甘えてしまうのは メーデー　僕を暴いてよ　もう直終わるこの世界から メーデー　僕と踊ってよ　最初からイナイと理解ってた？ 嗚呼 マボロシだって知るんだよ 嘘憑きだって知るんだよ 亡霊だって知るんだよ 空白だって知るんだよ どうだっていい言を　嘘って吐いて戻れない 時効なんてやってこない　奪ったように奪われて|-|Romaji=dou datte ii koto o uso tte haite modorenai jikou nante yattekonai ubatta you ni ubawarete kyou datte kanawanai omotta you ni damasenai kusatteiru boku ni wa kusatta mono ga wakaranai oide koko made sutei "kakushite shimattan da" MAYDAY! boku to wakattemo mou dakishimenakute iin da yo MAYDAY! boku ga wakattara mou ichido waratte kureru ka na maboroshi datte shirun da yo usotsuki datte shirun da yo nee NO datte iu hazu ga kyodo tte YES o koe ni dasu koukai no zeijaku wa damashita hou ga seigi na no hikyou datte kamawanai inotteoite sore wa nai kazatteita jouzetsu ga boketsu wo hotte yakeru-sama oime doko made GREY higaisha zura shita tte MAYDAY! boku o shikatte yo shoujikimono ga yume mitai nara MAYDAY! boku o sabaite yo saigo made amaeteshimau no wa bourei datte shirun da yo kuuhaku datte shirun da yo nee tarinai mono o nozondara boku janai boku ni deatta yo sore demo mae ni susunda no kurakura shichau yoru mo tarinai boku o aishite yo EGO-MAMA ga boku wo sodateta no kimi ni wa boku ga mieru ka na kodoku na PIERO ga MAYDAY! boku to wakattemo mou dakishimenakute iin da yo MAYDAY! boku ga wakattara mou ichido waratte kureru ka na MAYDAY! boku o shikatte yo shoujikimono ga yume mitai nara MAYDAY! boku o sabaite yo saigo made amaeteshimau no wa MAYDAY! boku o abaite yo mou jiki owaru kono sekai kara MAYDAY! boku to odotte yo saisho kara inai to wakatteta? Aaah! maboroshi datte shirun da yo usotsuki datte shirun da yo bourei datte shirun da yo kuuhaku datte shirun da yo dou datte ii koto o uso tte haite modorenai jikou nante yattekonai ubatta you ni ubawarete|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di descentsubs' Having lied about the most inconsequential of things, I'm unable to go back No statute of limitations for my crime, robbed of forgiveness for that thievery of mine Things don't look any better today, unable to keep up this deception the way I'd hoped Slowly lapsing in depravity, I hardly realize what has already become rotten Come here, stay "I hid it away" "Mayday!" Even if you realize it's me, you don't need to hold me in your arms again "Mayday!" If you realize it's me, will you kindly laugh at me once more? I know I'm nothing but a ghost, An empty shell built of lies, Hey... Though I'm sure that "NO" is what I try to say, strangely it comes out as "YES" The bad thing about regret is that you start to realize that if you can fool someone completely, then you're "innocent" Choosing to act cowardly, unfairly? No big deal, a prayer or two can take care of that That affected talkativeness of mine, just digging my own grave, burning myself out That sense of guilt, beholding like this for how long? It's all going gray... Even if it's just me acting like the victim... "Mayday" feel free to berate me, if honesty seems like such a wonderful thing "Mayday" bring down the gavel and seal my fate, I who've chosen to act spoiled to the end I'm just a wandering spirit, dead and gone A blank void, empty as can be, Hey... Wishing for what I lacked, I came face to face with a version of "me" that was nothing like myself And yet I kept going, even through the dark night that made my head swim Love me! I who lack so much. I was raised by that selfish egotism of mine after all Can you really see me? This lonely, poisoned clown... "Mayday!" Even if you realize it's me, you don't need to hold me in your arms again "Mayday!" If you realize it's me, will you kindly laugh at me once more? "Mayday!" Feel free to berate me, if honesty seems like such a wonderful thing "Mayday!" Bring down the gavel and seal my fate, I who've chosen to act spoiled to the end "Mayday!" Expose me for what I really am, for this world is about to meet its end "Mayday!" Dance with me! Did you actually realize "I" was never truly here to begin with? Aaaa! I know I'm nothing but a ghost an empty shell built of lies I'm just a wandering spirit, dead and gone A blank void, empty as can be Having lied about the most inconsequential of things, I'm unable to go back No statute of limitations for my crime, robbed of forgiveness for that thievery of mine Video Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2016 Categoria:Canzoni DLC